The invention relates to a chin rest for a musical instrument having a chin support and a holding device for holding the chin support on the musical instrument, with the holding device comprising at least one clamping element which is adjustable for clamping the chin support to the musical instrument.
Such chin rests are used, in particular, for stringed instruments such as the violin or the viola, so as to be able to hold the musical instrument more easily and more safely.
A chin rest for violin-type instruments which comprises a carrier formed of tubular sections and adjoining a chin rest is known from DE 43 02 804 C2.
A chin rest wherein the chin support is attached by means of tightener clamps to the instrument is known from DE 359 170.
A shoulder support for violins with a cushion which is adjustably attached to an arm is known from DE 503 666.
DE 1 017 891 discloses a device for attaching a chin rest to violins, which comprises a bracket in the form of a resilient clip.
Departing from this prior art, the object underlying the invention is to so improve a generic chin rest that it is easy and safe to use.